Business software systems, such mySAP's Supplier Relationship Management (SRM), include a plurality of applications. Such software systems support a user in ordering, delivering and invoicing goods, through a variety of processes. In such systems each application works with certain object or objects. The objects have a certain type, respectively. The object types may vary from object to object depending on the application. For example, in one application, the object type may be a shopping cart. In a different application, the object type may be a purchase order. A search tool is provided to allow objects to be searched for. In particular, a generic search tool has been developed which is not application specific. Using the generic search tool, a plurality of the applications in the system, can use the same search tool. Using a conventional generic search tool, a list of objects of a certain type can be found. A problem with the conventional search tool is that, it is not possible to search for objects of another type. Whilst the conventional generic search tool can work with a plurality of applications, it can only work with one object type at a time. If it is desired to search for objects of another type, the list of objects of the first type is lost.
It is desirable to address those drawbacks identified in conventional systems. In particular, it is desirable to improve the generic search tool. It is desirable to provide a generic search tool which can search for a plurality of different object types.